


Reaper's Identity

by Queen_Ags



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Betrayal, Character Study, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, everyone's angry and sad, except for hana and lucio, they're just confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Ags/pseuds/Queen_Ags
Summary: Everyone at Overwatch finds out who Reaper really is. Each chapter will portray a conversation between two or more characters about how they cope.Full of anger, confusion and love.





	1. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana expects good morale. She gets years of emotional baggage instead.

Hana couldn’t stop grinning. She had left her meka behind, stealthed around Talon’s facilities and with a hairs-breadth escaped their clutches. Upon her triumphant return she was scolded for her recklessness by Morrison, fussed over by Lucio and patched up by an annoyed Angela. Now she would be out of commission for a week. All of that was for one beautiful and a tad blurry picture. It was worth every panicked breath. A photo of Reaper’s face. Right now, Hana felt her phone was worth more than her life.

 

He looked surprisingly healthy, although his skin was bordering on a grayish color. It was too far away to get a good look at his eyes but they seemed unnaturally pale. He had a goatee with several white strands. Then there was his scars. He had several, some fresh, and if it was just that it wouldn’t be noteworthy. However, one on his forehead, one on his jaw and the third over an eye were closing up. Not slowly, the skin was rapidly growing together when she took the photo. Before they closed properly, skin would fall down only to begin the process anew. That wasn’t the most unsettling part. What made Hana’s stomach churn was the corpse in front of him. She had seen the man being shoot down and she saw Reaper kneeling by him, his back to her. He took his mask off and after a minute he stood up again, that’s when she snapped the photo. A second later she gasped when she saw that the corpse had become a mere mummy. Reaper was not supposed to look as healthy as he did then, that much she could figure out. Could Angela even explain this? It was unnatural.

 

Despite the horror elements Hana maintained a smug smile. She forced herself out of bed. Rest could wait until after she had been praised for her hard work. She leaned against the wall, every movement causing pain to grip her side. She opened the door and called out.

 

¨Lucio! Get over here!¨

 

The door next to hers flew open and he jumped out.

 

¨What is it? Are you okay?¨ It hadn’t even gone 5 seconds until he stood right before her. He held his hands out, ready to support her if needed.

 

¨Help me get to the meeting room, and call for everyone. I’ve got a surprise,¨ she was already taking heavy breaths, but she shone with satisfaction.

 

—

 

The misfit crew was gathered around the giant table. Hana sat in front, having connected up her phone to the screen. Angela had tried to get her back to bed but Hana stood her ground. She, Torbjörn and Morrison looked a bit annoyed. They were probably working on something. The Amaris and McCree were indifferent. Lena, Mei, Reinhardt, Winston and Lucio actually looked interested. Genji was unreadable as always.

 

¨Let me begin,¨ Hana started, she wanted to stand up but injuries wouldn’t allow it. ¨I know you all deemed my stealth mission reckless but I had a plan.¨ She persisted with hand gestures. ¨I was following Reaper. There were plenty of places to hide in for little me. When he finally stopped I brought up my gun to shoot his mask off.¨ She mimicked a gun in her hand and aimed. ¨Another soldier interrupted. Reaper killed him and did me the kind favor of taking his mask off. Thus giving me this photo.¨ Hana was just about to bring it up on the projector when Morrison jumped up.

 

¨Don’t,¨ he yelled. Hana jolted in her seat. Everyone’s gazes turned to him. Confusion mixed with awkwardness filled the air. Morrison almost glared at Hana, but there was some insecurity. She looked to Lena who simply shrugged in response.

 

¨Show it,¨ Ana finally said. She sounded somber. Her head was up but her eyes looked down to the side.

 

¨Ehm, yeah.¨ Hana brought up the image.

 

For a split second, the room was devoid of any feeling. Everyone was processing the photo. Hana saw Lena’s brows crease in concentration, mouth open in disbelief and then her eyes widen in realization. Hana looked at McCree. His face was normally loose, there was not much that could rile him up. Now he was tense, a tight mouth and eyes one could feel the gaze of. It was unsettling and she turned to Reinhardt. His expression was dark, he wasn’t even looking at the screen. Angela seemed to have shrunk a bit and had folded her arms tightly. Fareeha was blinking a couple of times, as if another image would appear when she opened her eyes. Mei seemed to have mouthed a ¨no¨ and held her hand to her chest. She couldn’t read Winston, as if he was wearing a mask like Genji. Torbjörn glowered at the projector and then at Ana and Morrison. They  looked down, shame written all over their bodies. It was scary seeing everyone react like that. Lucio seemed only a bit uncomfortable seeing the mummified corpse lying behind Reaper.

 

¨It’s obviously not him,¨ Lena chuckled awkwardly, ¨I mean, he’s dead-¨ Her words stopped. She seemed to have remembered how little weight ¨dead¨ held nowadays. She shook it off.

 

¨Still, it can’t-¨ 

 

¨Is it Commander Reyes,¨ McCree’s voice boomed. It wasn’t too loud, but one could feel the fury behind them. Hana was scared of just looking at him.

 

¨Yes,¨ Ana answered. She had raised her head to look at McCree. Something flashed in his face. He swallowed. After having demanded an answer so authoritatively, he didn’t seem to have much of a follow-up. Hana was confused and looked at Lucio. He subtly shook his head and mouthed ¨I don’t know¨. Winston shut his eyes and lowered his head a bit, as if in mourning.

 

¨How long have you known,¨ Torbjörn sounded surprisingly normal, but his expression showed clearly what he was feeling.

 

¨Since I met Ana in Egypt,¨ Morrison said, tired.

 

¨When had you planned to tell us this _crucial_ information,¨ Torbjörn continued. Morrison faced him but said nothing. ¨I’ll ask again, when were you going to tell us that one of our greatest enemies used to be our ally?¨ Torbjörn’s voice rose in volume. He was an irritable person, but to see him actually angry was unsettling.

 

¨We didn’t know how to tell you,¨ Ana finally answered. She at least didn’t hide her guilt.

 

¨That’s the most bullshit excuse I’ve heard,¨ McCree's voice was filling the room in a painful manner, ¨I’m sick of your shit. Faking your deaths, dragging emotional baggage around, and now not telling us this! What the hell is wrong with you two?!¨

 

¨We didn’t need the added emotions that come with this,¨ Morrison defended himself, ¨this is sensitive information-¨ 

 

¨You wanna know what’s sensitive information,¨ McCree screamed. Lucio looked back and forth between Morrison and McCree, desperately trying to figure out how to calm them. ¨Genji’s weak points which, guess what, Reyes knows.¨ He looked ferocious and his voice was terrifying. ¨You’re the reason he was almost killed by Reaper!¨

 

¨Jesse,¨ Genji called out, earning silence, ¨calm down.¨

 

¨Genji, don’t you understand-¨ 

 

¨Jesse.¨

 

The two looked at each other. A silent conversation, despite one wearing a mask. McCree clenched his jaw and sat down. Winston was fidgeting with his hand. Reinhardt sighed deeply and ran his hand down his face. Angela rested her chin in her hand so it was covering her mouth. Something extra seemed to agitate her.

 

¨Has he been brainwashed like Amelie,¨ Fareeha asked. 

 

Her gaze was fixed on her fist on the table. The knuckles were pale. The power of having eye contact, or not, held right now was immense. It was either a cutting accusation, or such anger that looking at the person was not even an option.

 

¨I don’t know,¨ Ana answered. There was so much defeat in her voice, Hana wondered if Ana actually knew the answer.

 

¨He has to be, right,¨ Lena grasped at hope.

 

¨Either way, we're going to capture him,¨ Fareeha said, ¨thank you Hana for showing us this. I'm happy I didn't kill a friend without knowing.¨ She glowered at Ana with smoldering anger.

 

¨Reyes is not a 'friend'¨ Morrison spat, ¨he attacked Swiss HQ-¨

 

¨You said yourself that someone else planted the bomb,¨ McCree interrupted.

 

¨That doesn't matter. he committed treason,¨ Morrison shot back, ¨he's a criminal no matter how you look at it.¨

 

It was a special fear that grasped the core in Hana's chest when a man raised his voice. It tensed her muscles.

 

¨We're all damn criminals,¨ Fareeha screamed. 

 

Angela jumped in her seat. She looked at Fareeha with a mixture of fear, pity and empathy. It took a second before Morrison continued.

 

¨You see this, McCree. This is why we didn't tell you. We don't need infighting. You would all be better off believing he's dead.¨

 

¨Take that back, Jack,¨ Fareeha snarled.

 

¨Now listen here, you self-righteous shit,¨ McCree raised himself.

 

A loud thud made itself heard and the table shook.

 

¨Everyone be quiet,¨ Mei exclaimed with her two fists slammed on the table.

 

The tension changed direction as everyone looked at her. They had never heard her talk so loud.

 

¨We are getting nowhere. We're too emotional. Hana, thank you for showing us this, you've done a great job. But now we will all return to our respective duties.¨ She looked around. Not seeing if they would agree with her, but demanding that they did.

 

There was an awkward silence with some shuffling of arms and feet. Everyone except for Mei looked down or glanced carefully at each other. Finally Reinhardt stood up slowly.

 

¨Miss Mei is right. We have things to do,¨ he said. It was weird hearing him speak in such a low voice.

 

He waited to make sure the other's followed. Genji stood up.

 

¨Come on, Jesse.¨

 

McCree stood up so the table shook and made his way to the door with loud steps. Genji followed. Angela quickly hurried after them. Then Winston, Torbjörn and Lena got up and left. Fareeha glared at her mother, ice cold and unforgiving. Ana looked back with a sorrowful yet stoic expression, which must have angered Fareeha even more. Mei studied them both, unsure how to intervene.

 

¨Ana, let's go,¨ Reinhardt finally said. He walked up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. Ana let her gaze linger before she sighed and let Reinhardt guide her out.

 

¨Jack, you have work to do as well,¨ he said before they left.

 

Morrison's face was tense, with some muscles seeming to twitch. There was a terrifying mix of emotions. His shoulders were slightly hunched and his hands balled into fists. It was clear he didn't know what to do.

 

¨Morrison, come,¨ Mei headed for the door.

 

He took a deep breath and followed, body slow and tired. Fareeha took her leave a few seconds after. Left was Hana and Lucio. They looked at each other, shaking their head and shrugging in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micheal Chu said recently in an AMA that McCree would recognize Reaper and I've thought about that as well. However, for maximum angst I've neglected that.


	2. Jesse, Fareeha and Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's son and niece.

The storage room felt stiff. Jesse sat and sorted ammunition into boxes. His brow was furrowed and there were lines of stress. Fareeha counted bullets of all kinds. Her movements were quick and tense. Genji took care of the explosives and put them into crates. He was unnecessarily slow. Words and thoughts weighed down on them. They were painfully aware of their and each other's emotions.

 

¨We should talk,¨ Genji said carefully.

 

¨About what,¨ Jesse snapped.

 

¨What we feel about the situation-¨

 

¨This ain’t a damn therapy session.¨

 

¨Jesse,¨ Fareeha glared at him, ¨don’t be so damn rude.¨

 

Jesse shot an angry look at Fareeha. He continued sorting the bullets with hefty movements. Fareeha huffed.

 

¨There’s not much to talk about except for how we should bring him in,¨ she said.

 

¨We shouldn’t bother,¨ muttered Jesse.

 

¨What.¨ Anger was lying in her tone again.

 

¨This ain’t the first time someone’s betrayed me. It’s gonna get worse if you search after answers. Trust me. Killing him would save us a lot of emotional shit.¨

 

¨How can you be such a hypocrite,¨ Fareeha hissed, ¨if it weren’t for him you’d be rotting in a prison!¨

 

¨He knows what’ right and wrong! I didn’t,¨ he shot back.

 

¨It is only right that we find out what’s really going on,¨ said Genji, ¨you’ll regret it otherwise.¨

 

¨I don’t need your buddhist shit,¨ Jesse yelled.

 

¨Jesse.¨ Genji reach out his hand.

 

¨Jesse, friggin’ stop being such an immature shit,¨ said Fareeha.

 

¨I’ve been through this enough times. It ain’t worth it!¨

 

He was trying to hide his heavy breathing. He looked at Genji. The anger softened after a second and regret came forward. He blinked a few times and stood up.

 

¨I’m done,¨ he said as he headed out.

 

¨You can’t just ignore your job,¨ Fareeha yelled after him. The door slammed shut. She slammed down the bullets she was holding and put her head in her hands. Genji didn’t say anything. She was a heavy sight. He knew how important it was to feel the anger before you could know how to cope with it. He had never seen her cry, but he was expecting to do it now. She didn’t.

 

¨Angela is alone in the infirmary,¨ she brushed back her hair, ¨she shouldn’t be.¨ Fareeha stood up. ¨Go to that idiot.¨

 

¨Yes, I will.¨ 

 

The two left the storage, a bit of the atmosphere easing with the movements.


	3. Genji & Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All over again

Jesse had gotten far but Genji managed to catch him before he entered the food storage. He took Jesse by the arm. He stopped, body turning stiff. Genji let his hand run down Jesse’s arm and ended by squeezing his hand.

 

¨Don’t drink,¨ he said softly.

 

Jesse’s stature seem to shrink a bit.

 

¨Angela’s going to be pissed and we don’t have the equipment to pump you stomach,¨ Genji half-joked.

 

They stood there quiet. Jesse had yet to squeeze back. His frame was large, and his back was his last defense. There was a pull in the atmosphere. Genji knew all the feelings that bubbled within Jesse and he wanted so desperately to take them out. It wasn’t all selflessness in that want. If he focused on Jesse, he wouldn’t have to feel what was inside him.

 

¨I’m sorry.¨

 

Jesse’s voice was so soft, it tugged at Genji’s heart.

 

¨I know.¨

 

Jesse’s shoulders slumped and he squeezed Genji’s hand tightly. Genji took off his mask and walked closer. He embraced Jesse from behind and leaned his head against him. Jesse smelled like tobacco with a hint of sweat, and _warmth._

 

 _¨_ Did you feel like this when you were killed,¨ Jesse asked carefully, ¨that you weren’t wanted.¨

 

¨Yes. I feel it now too. What was I worth if he can so easily kill me?¨

 

¨I want you, sweetheart. More than anything.¨

 

Jesse put his hand on Genji’s and ran his other on Genji’s left arm.

 

¨I know. I want you too.¨ 

 

Genji kissed him and let his lips linger. It was a bittersweet feeling. For the second time someone he trusted had tried to kill him. He was too tired to feel the myriad of emotions that came with it. He knew they would force themselves to be heard eventually. Fortunately, his love and concern for Jesse kept them at bay. This time he wasn’t alone either. There was a whole base of people who would carry this weight together. Genji was beyond grateful that Jesse wouldn’t have to go through the same hell he had experienced. Not that it would be easy. It was never easy.


	4. Fareeha & Angela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The genius at a loss

Fareeha knocked. She heard abrupt scrambling and glass tinging against each other.

 

¨Wh-who is it?¨ 

 

Angela’s voice was foreign. It was insecure and wavering, everything she wasn’t.

 

¨It’s me,¨ Fareeha replied.

 

She was met with silence. Angela was shuffling around behind the door. Fareeha thought she heard a sniff.

 

¨Come in,¨ Angela finally said.

 

The infirmary was as pristine and clean as always, except for one counter. Containers of different kinds, holographs and equipment laid haphazardly on it. Angela was standing in front of it, facing Fareeha and looking lost. Her eyes were hinting on red and glistening. Fareeha walked up to her and embraced her tightly. Angela gasped in surprised but let her be held. She was pressed against Fareeha’s chest and her arms rested against Fareeha’s abdomen. It was wonderful to be able to hold her like that. To have her so close she couldn’t slip away. Fareeha buried her face in Angela’s hair. Feeling every bit of her against Fareeha’s frame was beyond precious. The heat was an immense comf-

 

It was a horrific reminder. Fareeha tried so desperately to block the memory. She visualized how she and Angela looked from an outside perspective. A warm, loving sight. Slowly the figures changed. She couldn’t stop it. One was on his knees embracing a child. He had dark skin, a scruffy beard and shaved hair. His arms were strong and he felt _safe._ She couldn’t remember how his face looked like nor his voice. The painful memory made tears well up. Before they could fall she felt Angela shake. She looked down at her. She was pressing her face against Fareeha’s chest and holding her arms tightly. Fareeha felt the tears soaking her shirt. Angela tried to stifle her sobs. Fareeha stroked her head and let the tears run down her face. Her mind was truly cruel today. She saw Gabe wiping away her tears when she had scraped her knee. She heard Angela inhale sharply.

 

¨Ich habe das zu ihm getan,¨ she cried, ¨Das ist mein Fehler. Ich habe ihn zu diesem Monster gemacht*.¨

 

Fareeha only understood ¨Monster¨ but she didn’t feel it was appropriate to ask. Angela’s shaking form hurt. Angela’s sobs were hurt. She would give anything to take the pain away. She was desperate to do so, and the powerlessness made her crazy. She knew only of one comfort.

 

¨We’ll get our answers,¨ she whispered, ¨I will force them out if I have to.¨

 

Angela’s shoulder went stiff. Her sobs stopped and she pulled back a bit. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks wet. The sight caused cramps in Fareeha’s chest. She looked scared. Angela carefully laid her hand on Fareeha’s cheek and circled her thumb. Fareeha recognized the look. Angela was in deep thought, collecting information.

 

¨I’m so sorry, Fareeha,¨ said Angela.

 

¨It’s not your fault.¨ 

 

Fareeha kissed her, carefully and with reverence. Angela was caught surprised but deepened it. It was so wonderfully soft. Fareeha felt her stomach tickle. They slowly broke it and looked at each other. Fareeha had never seen Angela so devastated. She kissed the corner of Angela’s eye and ran her hand down to the small of her back.

 

¨I love you,¨ said Fareeha.

 

¨Mm.¨ There was insecurity in Angela’s tone. ¨I love you too.¨ There was confidence in her tone. 

 

Angela broke the embrace and wiped away her tears. She stopped looking at Fareeha.

 

¨I’ll figure out a way to capture him,¨ said Angela.

 

¨I’ll do too.¨

 

Angela nodded.

 

Gabe would pay for what he had done to Angela. He would beg for their forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I made him into this. This is my fault. I made him into this monster.


End file.
